


Time has a way of correcting itself

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdAtom Secret Santa, ColdAtom Secret Santa 2017, Leonard centric, M/M, i'm not sure?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: “Where’s the Boy Scout?” He asks, slowly. The feeling of dread is heavy in his stomach because something is wrong, he knows. He can’t see Raymond around – he can’t see the bird brains or their dear Captain either, but those wouldn’t care that much that Leonard is back. Raymond…. Raymond would. Because Raymond’s feeling guilty, Leonard knows, he always does, even when someone takes the choice away from him. He seems to be under the stupid impression that he’s supposed to be the next savior of the world and everyone’s lives. He and him alone is responsible for everything everywhere. It’s a problem the guy has – an issue that Hunter used when he was persuading him to join the team. Getting him to risk his life, because that was the big plan that Hunter had for Raymond. Or at least it feels that way, because everything, everything led them to the Occulus.





	Time has a way of correcting itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebitterbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/gifts).



> Okay, so I really really wanted this to be Ray-centric, but Len somehow pushed himself in there. And then Bruce came and I seriously have no idea how that happened. But letting things flow usually works so... ugh here. Please enjoy and even though I'm pretty late saying this, Merry Christmas :D

It's a weird feeling. Len thinks it’s similar to being almost awake, similar to when you’re asleep but you’re slowly growing aware of things around you. Similar to the moment when you hear voices, people talking next to you, yet the meaning of the words is still slipping through your fingers.

The next thing he knows, Leonard opens his eyes. There is bright light, and he can hear gasps and then he’s being hugged, close and tight and as uncomfortable as always. He can feel the wetness on his neck and he doesn’t remember Sara crying around him before.

“How?” She gets out eventually, wet and broken. Leonard doesn’t answer – he has no idea. He doesn’t remember too much either. He remembers saving Mick, he remembers glaring at the Time Masters and he remembers being ready to die for his team… his _friends_ , as weird as it sounds even to himself. For his family. Because those people endangered Lisa, and that’s not something Leonard can ever forgive them for. That’s something Leonard will happily guide them to hell for.

“The Oculus. He was the closest to the explosion. It could’ve wrapped the time around him.” Leonard’s saved from answering when Mick steps forward. Sara finally pulls away and Leonard turns to Mick, who is staring at him, looking him up and down. He doesn’t come any closer. Leonard wonders for a moment if it has anything to do with the way they have parted. There is something in Mick’s eyes though, something that Len can’t exactly name.

“… System’s not marking him as an aberration.” New voice comes, one that’s a bit familiar but still unknown. Leonard’s eyes jump to the person and his eyes narrow. “Hey um… Nate Heywood?” The guy offers, but Leonard doesn’t listen. His eyes are already moving over the small group in front of them. Sara, Stein, Jax, Mick…

His eyes narrow ad he turns to face Sara again.

“Where’s the Boy Scout?” He asks, slowly. The feeling of dread is heavy in his stomach because something is wrong, he knows. He can’t see Raymond around – he can’t see the bird brains or their dear Captain either, but those wouldn’t care that much that Leonard is back. Raymond…. Raymond would. Because Raymond’s feeling guilty, Leonard knows, he always does, even when someone takes the choice away from him. He seems to be under the stupid impression that he’s supposed to be the next savior of the world and everyone’s lives. He and him alone is responsible for everything everywhere. It’s a problem the guy has – an issue that Hunter used when he was persuading him to join the team. Getting him to risk his life, because that was the big plan that Hunter had for Raymond. Or at least it feels that way, because everything, _everything_ led them to the Occulus.

“He left.” Sara answers and Leonard leans his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. He doesn’t need to do much more, because Sara’s mouth opens again. “After his suit got destroyed he left.”

They tell him the story. The story about how Raymond figured out a way to actually have superpowers, to become one as strong as those metahumans. They tell him as he gave up on that – something he really wished for, something that would make him feel like he could do it, could finally be the hero he dreamt of – to save the guy standing in front of him. The guy who in turn destroyed the only thing that made Raymond mean something – in Raymond’s opinion. They tell him how Raymond tried to hold on, but couldn’t and left.

They start telling him about the birds too, but Leonard doesn’t listen.

“And you just let him go?” He’s aware of his voice slipping into the low growl, but he doesn’t care. “The idiot lost what he thought made him who he was and you let him go?”

“Look, he is an adult. It wasn’t our decision to-“ Heywood starts and Leonard stands up from where he’s sitting. He gets up to the guy’s personal space, his hand moving automatically to his hip, trying to grasp the coldgun that’s not there. He’s going to have to talk to Mick about that.

“You’re the last to talk.” He hisses. They are all quiet staring at him as if he is the one who messed up. Not them. Leonard shakes his head, before he walks off the bridge, his feet taking him over to Raymond’s room.

He hears the voices, hears Heywood apologizing and hears Sara say that it’s not his fault… but that doesn’t matter. Or maybe it does, because she’s right in one thing. It’s not just Heywood’s fault. It’s their all. Because the idiot trusted them, and Leonard doesn’t know for sure, but it feels like none of them tried to help. Because none understood. There is more to Raymond leaving than just the suit. For a moment he wonders if Kendra’s departure had anything to do with it as well. Or the way she departed. Whether it was with Carter or not – even a blind person would know that Raymond had feelings for her. Feelings that were promptly crushed.

“You were always thinking too hard.” Mick grumbles from the doorway. Leonard doesn’t bother to turn around.

“Why did he really leave?” He asks instead, staring at the bed and the blank screen above it. No sun, no rain, nothing that Raymond usually had around.

“Don’t you know the answer to that?”

Leonard does. Or at least he thinks so and that’s why it’s so unbelievably frustrating that no one fought for Raymond. That they go on like they aren’t missing him at all.

“He’s back in 2017, you know.” Mick mentions nonchalantly, leaning back against the wall and this time, Leonard turns around.

“2017.”

* * *

 

Gideon must’ve been listening, or maybe Sara, because the jump ship is ready and their (new) Captain is standing in front of it.

“We’re checking up on him, you know.” She frowns. Leonard wonders if she’s offended that he doesn’t trust her. “He’s doing fine. Gideon is supposed to report to me if something’s wrong and-“

“Is that enough?” He remembers challenging Rip’s bad decisions like this. Most often than not, Sara was on the same side as him.  And, as Sara takes a deep breath, Leonard is glad some things don’t change.

“Just makes sure he’s alright.” She says quietly, reaching out and opening the door to the ship. She exchanges a quick look with Mick, before the man steps in around her, before turning to Leonard again.

“And if he wants to forget about us-“

“He doesn’t.” Leonard says firmly and Sara frowns.

“You don’t know that. You have no idea how he was after all that. You weren’t there.”

“I am now.” He says, before the door slide close. He doesn’t look back at Sara, doesn’t care what more she has to say. What he wants right now is get to Raymond and shake some sense into the guy.

* * *

 

Leonard is glad some of the things don’t change. Because Mick doesn’t go straight for Raymond. He doesn’t say anything to Leonard either, and he doesn’t have to. Leonard understands the moment he sees the house, his mouth going dry.

“Did anyone tell her?” He asks. It almost feels like his heart stilled in his chest.

“No.” Mick shakes his head, a slight frown on his face. “Haircut wanted to. I didn’t.” The man doesn’t say more and Leonard doesn’t need to hear any more. He’s nodding, before taking a small breath.

“Thanks.” Lisa already went through more than Leonard wanted to think about. If he could keep his death from her for as long as possible, if she could go on thinking that Leonard is alive and playing hero somewhere… even if it’s living in lie, Leonard wants that for her. Because it’s better than the alternative.

He never thought he’d be scared of seeing his sister. But as he stands in front of the door, breathing hard, he’s more than happy for the warmth at his back coming off of close standing Mick. He is not sure who is the one knocking on the door, him or Mick. He doesn’t remember doing that, but the next moment the doors are opening and Lisa, shocked but still shining with happiness is pulling them both in. She looks good. Better than the last time Leonard saw her at least and for a long time Leonard is not able to say a word.

It doesn’t matter too much, because Lisa’s chattering on, like she used to and Leonard can’t help but bask in the feeling. He’s not sure how much time passed, a toll the travelling on the Waverider takes on everyone, when Mick excuses himself and Lisa turns to look at Leonard, eyes wide and expectant.

“What?” He asks, feeling like he should be worried.

Lisa grins and moves closer to Leonard on the couch, leaning in as if she’s sharing a secret with him.

“You came for _him_ , right?”

Leonard’s heart doesn’t jump in his chest at that. He also pretends he has no idea what Lisa’s talking about.

“Whom?” He asks, sipping on the hot cocoa his sister pushed into his hands not too long ago.

“Ray, of course.”

“And how do we know Ray?”

Lisa rolls her eyes.

“Seriously?” She asks shaking her head. She sighs when Leonard just lifts his eyebrow. “He visits, okay?” It feels like there is more to the story. Leonard keeps quiet and waits. Waits until Lisa winces and bites her lip.

“I had some problems few months ago.” Leonard’s eyes narrow and Lisa shakes her head. “Not really important. Ray bought this place and ever since he’s coming to visit. He told me about some of the stuff you guys did.”

Leonard’s stomach feels heavy suddenly.

“What did he tell you?” He asks as easily as he can, hiding his face behind the mug.

“You know.” She says, shrugging. “How you travel through time, about Wild West.” She adds, her eyes shining as she smirks. “About you saving his life and showing off.” Leonard is about to open his mouth, but Lisa quickly continues. “My words, not his. But then again, I know my brother better than he does. I know what it means when he steals wallets in front of someone else, seen him do that before too.” Leonard is sure she doesn’t have that smirk from him. “I can also tell you he was pretty impressed with your skill.”

“Did he tell you that?” Leonard asks before he pays attention to what he is saying. Damn it. He was always comfortable with Lisa.

“Yes… and I read in between the lines. He also likes you, you know. He has this look in his eyes, same that Cisco does when he’s talking about me. Or to me.” She grins, stealing the chocolate from Leonard and taking a sip herself. It feels good. It feels like all the holidays they spend together before, Lisa, Leonard and Mick. Like the times Leonard planned the heist and Lisa complained she couldn’t hear the TV over him.

“What I don’t get,” she continues. “Why he thinks you hate him.”

Leonard’s head snaps up at that and his eyes narrow. Of course. Boy Scout’s an idiot.

“Do you know where he is?” He asks instead of answering and Lisa grins.

“I can even get you in.” Her eyes are shining full of glee and Leonard fights back a sigh.

* * *

 

Gotham is not a place Leonard expects to find Raymond at. He’s surprised when Lisa tells him that’s where the guy moved to, because the city is nothing like Raymond’s personality. It’s too dark and hateful and for a moment he wonders if the Legends were really that blind. How come they didn’t realize there was something terribly wrong with Raymond if he moved here? It’s like the guy is trying to punish himself.

Leonard grits his teeth and pulls the mask over his face. Did they even care? Did they even try to find out what happened with him?

“This guy better has tasty food over here or I’m burning something.” Mick mutters next to him and Len snorts. They both know their guns stayed in the car – the security here too tight for that. Not that Leonard is planning on icing anyone. He looks over and lifts an eyebrow.

“Does Walker know you’re stealing his style now?” Though the clothes are certainly bigger than Axel’s. There is no way Mick could fit in _those._ But they still look very much Trickster inspired.

“If he minds, he shouldn’t have left them lying around.”

… Leonard just hopes that those aren’t meant as couple clothes. It’s not something he wants to think about right now.

“Did you even greet him?” He asks. The look Mick shoots him is more than enough of an answer.

“Who are you supposed to be?”

“According to Lisa, Prince Charming.” He says, scowling when Mick snickers.

“In more ways than one, I bet. The mask with snowflakes is a nice touch. Very thematic.” Leonard glares. But teasing Mick is better than Mick angry at him, than Mick arguing.

“Why are you here anyway?”

Mick shrugs and lifts up a small camera as if that explained everything. Leonard doesn’t ask anymore though, because he has the feeling his sister is involved and he’s not going to like the answer.

“Who comes up with a gala with people in costumes anyway.” He grumbles instead.

“It’s a Christmas tradition in the Wayne household.”

Leonard turns, coming face to face with the host himself. There was always something about Bruce Wayne. Something sleazy and weird and _fake_ and Leonard forced a smile on his face.

“An interesting tradition.” Leonard nodded. Wayne positively beamed.

“Right? I think so too.” He says, slowly looking the two over before a suggestive smile slips over his lips. Leonard fights off a shudder. “Say, I don’t remember seeing you two around. And I have a great eye and memory for bodies.” He smirked. “If you know what I mean.”

Unfortunately, Leonard does.

“We used the invitation send to my sister.” He says instead, hoping to get rid of the man.

“Ah. Now that would explain it.” He nods. The smile is still on his lips though. “I’m not opposed to… getting to know each other better. If… both of you are around after the midnight.” His eyebrows are wiggling and Leonard glances at Mick, just trying to make sure the man’s not about to tear Wayne’s head off just yet. “I’ll find you. Right now I need to entertain other guests. But you should enjoy your evening. Mingle. And try the caviar, I heard it’s delicious.”

Leonard watches as Wayne walks off, his hips swaying.

“Can you _believe_ this guy?” Mick grumbles. Leonard has to nod. Wayne was always like this though, if the newspapers were to be believed. “Fish eggs. He thinks that I’m going to like _fish eggs_.”

Leonard doesn’t sigh. Too loudly.

* * *

 

Turns out there is not much to do. Mick abandoned him for the buffet table and there is no sight of Raymond – Leonard is playing the game of waiting duck and it’s annoying.  

He’s about to give up – who knows if Leonard would even see Raymond in this crowd, perhaps he should just lift a wallet or twenty and leave – when he hears the voice that makes his breath catch in his throat.

“You’re not in costume.”

“I can’t be in costume.” Wayne answered, “I need people to know who’s seducing them.”

“Right.”

Leonard turns slowly, his eyes finding the two. He thought he might not recognize Raymond, but he was wrong. Everything about the man screamed and called to Leonard. He can’t help himself. His eyes roam over Raymond’s body, trying to see everything he missed. His shoulders are still as broad, his back chest still as wide in the Zorro costume he wore. He’s not wearing his suit – or anything resembling it, the memory still too fresh, probably.

“Hey, Bruce that thing we talked about-“

“Is that Clark Kent of Daily Planet?” Wayne interrupted, his head turned away from Raymond. “Oh, he’s always with that pretty reporter Lois Lane. Will you excuse me just for a minute?” He asks and Leonard frowns at the fake smile that appears on Raymond’s face.

“Sure.” He nods. “I’ll see you later.”

But Wayne’s not listening, not anymore. Raymond’s left standing alone, the fake, fake, _fake_ smile on his lips for a moment longer, before he sighs. He puts the champagne in his hand down on one of the traits the waiters are carrying around and walks out on the balcony.

Leonard follows, hiding in the doorway and watches for a moment as Raymond lets the mask of happiness fall off his face. His shoulders slump down and he leans on the railing. Leonard doesn’t remember Raymond ever being this … sad. Something in his chest tears at the sight and then he’s stepping forward, out of the light of the room and into the darkness of the balcony. His steps take him closer and closer to the man, who must sense him coming because he lifts his head and smiles that fake smile again.

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was coming out there.” Raymond says sheepishly. Leonard doesn’t answer. He looks Raymond over slowly, once again. Up close he can see that the man is pale – much paler than he was on the Waverider, the light that was always shining in his eyes almost gone.

For the first time Leonard hesitates. For the first time he wonders if Sara wasn’t right after all. If coming back will not just hurt Raymond more. But seeing this, how hard Raymond is trying…  After seeing what it is like to have a team, to have people fighting on your side, to have an actual family… Raymond is never going to be happy like this, Leonard knows.

Raymond’s looking at him, his head leaned to the side and Leonard is sure he’s frowning under the mask.

“Say… did we meet before?” He asks, then blinks and scoffs at himself shaking his head. “Of course we did, I mean… it’s Bruce’s celebration everyone met everyone at some point here.” He says, smiling sheepishly and Leonard can’t stay still anymore. Even though it might hurt Raymond at first, Leonard steps even closer.

“Raymond.” He says quietly, watching as Raymond’s eyes widen behind the mask, how his mouth opens and closes for a moment. How he swallows hard and raises his hand. How the hand’s shaking, his whole body is trembling. As is his voice when the Boy Scout finally speaks.

“Leonard?” He asks and Leonard’s not sure he ever heard Raymond sound so… vulnerable before. “Are you… really here or-?”

Leonard doesn’t answer, instead he pull off the mask covering his eyes and steps forward until he can touch Raymond. He takes Raymond’s hand and squeezes.

“I’m here. And before your mind can come up with anything stupid, I’m not from the past or alternative universe or not.”

Raymond laughs at that, a little bit hysterical.

“That’s actually not a stupid idea, considering that…” His voice is giving up on him, but Raymond rambles on anyway. “that there is an alternate reality where there is Supergirl and no Flash and oh my god, I’m _so sorry_.” Raymond’s voice does beak then and suddenly he’s clutching at Leonard’s arm. “I’m so sorry. That was supposed to be me, I’m so sorry. Rip saw it was me and I messed up and-“

It’s like his body is moving on its own. It doesn’t ask for his opinion, for his consent, it’s just moving closer to Raymond, he’s reaching for him and before he’s pressing his lips against Raymond’s.

And this is it.

This is it. This is what Leonard was missing, what he didn’t figure out. This is what he refused to admit even though Lisa knew before him. And as he kisses Raymond, his hands holding Raymond’s head prisoner, he realizes he can’t let the man go. Not again. Not ever again.

If Raymond doesn’t want to go with the legends… then Leonard doesn’t mind. He can take a break himself. He pulls back a bit, leaving the few inches in between them, their breaths mingling as he licks his lips and stares at Raymond. Raymond who is staring at him, whose heart Leonard can feel fluttering against his own chest.

“Not your fault.” Leonard mutters.

“You died.” Raymond whispers and up this close Leonard can see the unshed tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  

“But I’m here now.” Leonard says, stronger this time, his thumbs running over Raymond’s cheeks. “Time has a way of correcting itself.” Raymond doesn’t look like he believes him. They are going to have to talk about this. Leonard’s going to make sure that Raymond doesn’t blame himself for everything, but that has time. Right now, all that Raymond needs is not feel so lonely anymore.

“Let’s go home.” Leonard mutters.

Raymond doesn’t ask where. He lets himself be pulled all the way to the car, the mask held loosely in his hand as they sit down in the backseat, Mick already behind the wheel and grinning.

“Lisa _so_ owes me.”  

… maybe the _all_ have to talk.


End file.
